


Show Me

by RunxInxThexRain



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bantering, Being adorable, Book 7: Kingdom of Ash, Chapter 87, Elorcan, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lord Lorcan Lochan - Freeform, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Swooning, and sexy times, fill-in, insufferable male bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunxInxThexRain/pseuds/RunxInxThexRain
Summary: "Show me everything,"So Lorcan did.Filling in that Elorcan fade-to-black scene in Chapter 87 of KOA. Pure adorable sexy fun first times with Elide and Lorcan, bantering, fluff, and shameless smutt. Enjoy!
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED this in Kingdom of Ash.

“Show me everything,”

So Lorcan did.

Lorcan’s many years had given him remarkable patience. He worshiped her body, beginning with the intention of kissing every square inch of exposed skin, each kiss a prayer. Nipping down the column of her neck, glancing across her collarbone, down an arm to her palm – Elide marveled at how many nerve endings were in her palm – blessing each fingertip with his lips as well. Elide, however, was not so patient. His slow worship had yet to reach the parts of her body that had alit with desire, eliciting a soft whine from her lips and an insistent push of her body against his. Lorcan’s answering laugh, low and sensual, rumbled against her skin where his lips were currently teasing between her breasts. 

His hands, which had brought Elide’s wrists above her head, came down to encircle her waist as he raised his face back to hers, smirking at her exasperated expression. Lorcan lowered his head to capture her lips in another slow, languorous kiss, which he deepened with indulgent sweeps of his tongue. Elide sighed into his mouth as his hands continued the exploration of her body where his lips had left off, his callouses intensifying the shocks of pleasure his expert fingers elicited up her waist, her ribs, and to her breasts, teasing circles around them. Elide’s breath hitched as those circles slowly tightened. 

Lorcan broke their kiss to gaze mischievously into her eyes as his thumbs finally brushed over her nipples. Elide gasped, allowing her eyes to roll closed and her head to fall back, reveling in this new sensation. Lorcan’s expression had gone from mischievous to self-satisfied, and a little wondrous, at the sounds his hands were coaxing from her – this woman who made him feel more alive than he thought possible after so many centuries.

Elide’s hips bucked up against Lorcan’s, her eyes finding his in a silent plea. Slowly, so slowly that Elide had to stifle another impatient huff, Lorcan traced one hand down her torso, teasing at the waistband of her pants. Elide’s hips were more insistent, but Lorcan would not give in to the unspoken request just yet. Instead, he allowed his hand to continue the path down, still remaining over her trousers, where he cupped her center. His palm pressed up in steady circles, as his mouth found the abandoned breast. And he licked. Elide slapped her hand over her mouth as a noise she did not know she could make escaped her parted lips. Lorcan smiled against her breast and skillfully intensified both motions.

Elide blindly reached down, her hands insistently tugging at his own waistband. Lorcan slowly raised himself above her, nibbling below her ear, as she gained a sure enough grip on his pants to begin working them down. Lorcan kicked them off the rest of the way. Lorcan’s breaths were coming in ragged gasps as he broke the connection of lips on skin and sat up, kneeling before Elide with a knee on either side of her thighs. Elide looked. And looked.

She knew Lorcan was beautiful. She’d never forget the first time she saw him shirtless and glistening in oils during his first knife throwing performance. And the jealousy she had desperately denied at the lust she saw glazing the eyes of most of the women, and some of the men, in Lorcan’s captivated audience. 

But now, fully bare and kneeling before her as if she were a goddess and he her greatest devotee, Elide found she had forgotten how to gods damned breathe. He wasn’t only beautiful. He was devastating. The muscles of his arms and torso were the kind she imagined had inspired sculptors to dedicate entire lives in pursuit of trying to render their perfection in marble or clay. The dark hair that sprinkled over his muscled, heaving chest, glistened with droplets of sweat in the candlelight. And below that, where his rippling abdomen flattened to a perfect v-shaped plane, and the hair below his navel traveled down, down. She found her mouth go dry at the sight of his long, hard cock, standing for the desire of her. And then she took in his face. That brooding, shadowed face that she loved to alight. That face was now more open than she had ever seen it, as he stared at her, vulnerable, with desire in his eyes and a question on his lips.

She reached for him. Sitting up, placing one hand to his chest and tangling the other hand in his unbound hair, Elide crushed her lips to his, parting only long enough to gasp “I love you, Lorcan Salvaterre,” against his urgently responding lips. They fell together then, back against the cot, Lorcan catching himself on his forearms and cradling Elide’s face between his warrior’s hands. Hands that had slaughtered across battlefields, yet in that moment were so impossibly gentle. Elide’s legs had wrapped around his middle and her hand that had been at his chest dropped down to grasp him fully for the first time. Lorcan let out a strangled cry at the touch of her own calloused but gentle hand. Elide gazed dazedly up into his eyes and then brought her lips to his ear. “Show me,” she whispered, dragging her hand up and down in emphasis. Lorcan dropped his head to the pillow beside her head to muffle his moans of pleasure as he reached down, gently enveloping her hand in his. It only took a few strokes of demonstration before Elide was moving her hand of her own accord, driving waves of desire through Lorcan that crashed into him with each movement.

“Wait,” Lorcan managed to rasp out, staying her quickly-learning hand.

“Did I do – “

“No,” assured Lorcan. “It’s just,” – he gasped – “Wait. I want to make this last.” Another wicked grin crept across his face, “And we have all night long.” With that, Lorcan lowered his head, trailing kisses down her neck, between her breasts, to below her navel, where he stopped. Looking up at Elide with a question in his eyes.

“Gods dammit, Lorcan,” sighed Elide in exasperation, and began hurriedly undoing the ties of her pants. 

Lorcan stopped her with his hands. “I want. To take. My damned time with you, Elide."

Elide quieted and gazed down at him as he continued her work on removing her pants, only much more meticulously. Not wasting a single movement of those skilled, teasing hands. He tugged her pants down slowly, deliberately, taking extra care with her injured ankle. And then he allowed his eyes to take her in fully, one inch at a time, beginning with her bare feet and sweeping upward. His expression was one Elide suspected would be found on the face of a starving man coming across a feast. And Elide blushed, realizing she, in fact, was the feast.

After a long while of drinking her in, Lorcan’s eyes raised, boring into hers. “Fuck, you are beautiful,” he rumbled, gruff wanting layering his voice.

Elide felt emboldened by the desire that gleamed in her lover’s eyes. And wasn’t quite sure it was her voice that came out of her mouth, low and sultry, demanding, “Then show me.”

Lorcan’s eyes glinted playfully as he hooked her knee over an arm and lowered his head, not breaking eye contact with Elide as he brought his lips to her inner thigh. He studiously explored this sensitive part of her, moving up. One hand steadied her at the waist while the other slid up to caress her breast, stoking overwhelming desire in her.

Just before his lips reached her sweet, beckoning center, he once again raised his eyes in question, always allowing Elide to set the pace. Barely able to move, let alone form words, Elide managed to breathlessly nod in encouragement. And then he brought his mouth down upon her.

Stars. Those were stars sparking behind Elide’s eyelids, bursting with the sensations that Lorcan’s mouth – his lips, his tongue, oh gods, that tongue – set burning from her core throughout her entire being.

Lorcan lifted his head, Elide’s moans turning to soft protests that he cut short as he lifted himself back up to her for a desperate, searching kiss. When they broke apart, Elide knew what he was asking for next.

“Please, Lorcan,” she responded, pleaded, softly.

He brought a hand to her face, the boundless love they had found together shining in his eyes. He kissed her again, gently this time, as he lifted her hips to his. And began to enter her.

Carefully, expertly, and so, so slowly, Lorcan entered her. Allowing Elide to adjust to every throbbing inch of him. Elide grasped at Lorcan’s back, nails trailing, as he stilled. Lorcan met her eyes, searching again.

“All right?” he asked.

Elide didn’t answer at first. She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling the mixture of pleasure and pain slowly become just pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure at the feeling of being filled by Lorcan. Home. This was home.

When Elide opened her eyes to meet his, she finally nodded in confirmation, lifting her mouth to his for another gentle kiss that deepened until it seared with passion. Elide brought her arms to Lorcan’s biceps that bracketed her, holding on for dear life as Lorcan’s soft smile grew devilish once more. And he moved.

Long, undulating thrusts that caused a moan to escape from Elide’s lips and her eyes to roll back in her head. Elide felt the exquisite movement, learned how similar movements of her own hips could cause the same reaction in Lorcan.

“Fuck,” he whispered from the crook of her neck where his forehead had come to rest. Elide delighted in the empowering feeling of returning pleasure. And gods, did Lorcan know how to give pleasure.

He deepened the movement of his hips, then reached between their bodies so that his hand could join in the symphony of pleasure as he played Elide like a lute. His head dipped to her breasts once more, each swipe of his tongue bringing Elide to a new level of ecstasy she could never have imagined in her wildest dreamings (and oh, how she had dreamt of this, even when she had tried not to, she had dreamt of this).

Elide was on fire. And every place Lorcan touched, the fire flared in explosions of pure bliss, which built with every thrust, every stroke, every kiss.

Everything. Elide felt everything. The stars behind her eyes brightened in intensity. She did not know where she, Lorcan, or the gods damned universe began and ended. She could tell from Lorcan’s increasingly desperate movements and fragmented breaths that he was there too. It culminated. Every pleasure-extracting touch from that night, every stolen glance from the last few months, steeped in desire, every stirring thought that had clouded her mind about this male, culminated inside her body, back arching her chest into Lorcan, fingers grasping at arms. And in that moment she was certain she was bursting, they both were bursting, into stardust, leaving this plane of existence and becoming something other. "Oh," she exhaled. She felt…she felt…

And then she felt nothing at all.

“Elide. Elide, come back to me.”

Elide’s eyes fluttered open, a gasp escaping her lips. She was cradled against Lorcan’s broad, heaving chest, his eyes searching hers.

“Oh, gods, Lorcan. I – what –"

“You, uh, you fainted,” answered Lorcan, looking chagrined. Elide marveled up at him. “It happens, sometimes,” Lorcan explained. “With the blood rushing from your head, especially when release is particularly…intense.”

Elide threw her hands up to cover her face, utter embarrassment flooding her now. “Oh, gods –"

“There is nothing, nothing, to be embarrassed about, Elide,” Lorcan reassured as he gently removed her hands from her face, kissing each palm before placing her hands beside her head. Then he smirked. The bastard actually smirked. “One of the hazards, I suppose, of subjecting yourself to the swoon-worthy prowess of a male such as myself,” boasted Lorcan. Elide scoffed, slapping his chest. 

“You are truly insufferable. There will be no living with you after this, will there?” she sighed.

Lorcan chuckled, wrapping her in his arms and placing a kiss to her head. “So I suppose with such damning evidence, I don’t really have to ask, but it is my duty as a male,” his voice went low as his dark lidded eyes dipped to find hers, “How was it, Lady Elide?”

Elide found herself now smirking in satisfaction as she sat up, rolling Lorcan onto his back, draping over a leg to straddle him. “Hmmm, I’m really not sure. What with the swooning and all. I think, just to be certain, we ought to try it once more.” Elide ground her hips onto his.

“I – Are you – Already –“ Lorcan sputtered. And Lorcan was most certainly not one to ever sputter. But this newfound confidence in the love of his life left him reeling. And, he had to admit, quite pleased.

“Did you not promise me that we had all night? And I meant what I said. I want you to show me everything. Surely that isn’t all –"

\- Lorcan grunted in protest – 

“- Surely, with all your expertise, dear Lorcan, you have more to show me,” Elide looked down from her perch astride his hips with mischief sparking in her eyes.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> My BABES. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
